Automotive vehicles include environment awareness capabilities which may improve vehicle performance and vehicle safety features. Consumer appetites and automotive regulations further push demand for improvements in these environment awareness capabilities. Structural vehicle features and sensor system features may obtain information on a surrounding environment and direct vehicle responses related to the obtained information. On-board vehicle systems may obtain different types of information from different locations on the vehicle. These vehicle systems may include sensors and sensor systems to assist in obtaining the information. A position and/or location of these sensors on-vehicle typically play a role in the operation of the sensor and sensor systems. Additionally, these sensor systems may be designed to facilitate efficient installation and/or assembly processes.